Kareoke Nights
by fan92
Summary: Bored out of her mind, Sakura stares out her window. A phone call later though she'll be having so much fun.


**KAREOKE NIGHTS**

HA HA! My first songfic finally!!

Song: Tactics

Artist: ??

* * *

**IT WAS A BORING RAINY DAY AS SAKURA STARED OUT OF HER APARTMENT WINDOW. SINCE TSUNADE WAS GOING OUT OF TOWN SHE TOLD SAKURA TO TAKE A BREAK FROM ALL OF THE TRAINING SHE WAS DOING. SO THERE SHE WAS STARING OUT THE WINDOW OUT OF BOREDOM. THEN THE PHONE RANG.**

**" HELLO?"**

**" YO SAKURA HOW YA DOIN'?"**

**" HEY NARUTO WHATS UP?"**

**" NOTHIN' MUCH. ACTUALLY I THOUGHT SINCE YOU ARENT TRAINING FOR GRANDMA TSUNADE YOU'D LIKE TO COME TO A KAREOKE BAR WITH US."**

**" 'US' ?"**

**" YEAH. ITS HINATA, SHIKAMARU, TEMARI AND ME. AND GUESS WHO ELSE WILL BE THERE, GAARA!" (DUN DUN DUNNN OMG RUUUN!!)**

**" SAY NO MORE IM THERE." SAKURA HUNG UP AND WENT TO GET DRESSED,**

**AN HOUR LATER SAKURA'S DOORBELL RANG. WHEN SHE OPENED IT THERE STOOD ... GAARA. ( DUN DUN DUNNN OMG RUUUN!! )**

**" HEY GAARA. THANKS FOR PICKING ME UP. I APPERCIATE IT." BUT GAARA WASNT LISTENING. HE WAS STARING. SHE WAS WEARING A MINI SKIRT AND A LONG SLEEVE TANKTOP WITH BELL SLEEVES AND HIGH HEELS.**

**" GAARA, DID YOU HERE ME?" SAKURA SAID AS SHE WAVED A HAND IN HIS FACE. GAARA SNAPPED BACK TO REALITY.**

**" NO PRBLEM. READY?" HE EXTENED HIS ARM AND WALKED SAKURA OUT TO HIS CAR. **

**THEY ARRIVED AT THE BAR AND WALKED INSIDE. EVERYONE WAS EATING,TALKING, AND DANCING. THEY WALKED UP TO THE SEATER AND TOLD THEM WHO THEY WERE. ( THIS IS ONE OF THOSE PLACES WERE YOU NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE TO GET IN. THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE I GOT FLAMES)**

**" OKAY FOLLOW ME PLEASE." GAARA AND SAKURA FOLLOWED THE MAN AND SOON CAME TO A TABLE SET FOR TWO.**

**" EXCUSE ME THERE WERE MORE OF US COMING." GAARA SAID BUT THE MAN WALKED AWAY. GAARA GLARED AT THE MAN'S BACK.' HE LOOKS FAMILIAR...'**

**" AT LEAST WE KNOW THAT THE OTHERS PLANNED THIS SO WE'LL GET BACK AT THEM LATER." SAKURA SAID. GAARA LOOKED AT HER WITH A LOOK IMPOSSIBLE TO READ.**

**" SO WHAT KIND OF SONG S DO YOU LIKE?" SHE ASKED.**

**" I LIKE SONGS THAT YOU CAN SING BY YOURSELF OR IN A DUET." ( NO, REALLY?! SIGH COULD BE WORSE...)**

**" I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD SING."**

**" TEMARI DRAGGED ME TO SOME BARS IN SUNA AND FORCED ME TOO."**

**" WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SONG TO SING WITH HER?" HE THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT.**

**" ANY SONGS BY AQUA MARINE. BUT I LIKE OTHER SONGS ".**

**" THEN YOU'LL SING ONE FOR ME?"**

**RONALD MCDONALD... OOPS...GAARA LIFTS HIS EYEBROWS SLYLY. ( AGE OLD QUESTION,DOES HE **_**HAVE ANY?)**_

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN WILL GAARA/SAKURA SCREW UP? NAH. OR WILL THEY...**_

**GAARA HAD THE MICROPHONE IN HIS HAND WAITING FOR THE MUSIC TO START. THE MUSIC STARTED AND HE STARTED TO DANCE. HE TOOK A BREATH...**

**" WHEN I FIRST SAW**

**YOU LOOKING AT ME**

**THE GLEAM IN YOUR EYES**

**MADE MY HEART SKIP A BEAT**

**MY BODY FELT NERVOUS AND**

**MY HEART BEGAN TO POUND**

**AS THIS TEST OF LOVE THAT BROUGHT ME TO MY KNEES"**

**SAKURA WAS IMPRESSED. 'GAARA CAN SING PREETY DAMN GOOD! OH HE'S HOT. OMGOSH DID I JUST THINK THAT!?' GAARA WAS DANCING AROUND THE STAGE WITH CREEPY DANCERS FOLLOWING HIM**_**.( REALLY QUICK, HES WEARING NAVY BLUE JEANS, COWBOY BOOTS, YES I KNOW IM WEIRD, A BLACK SKIN TIGHT T-SHIRT WITH A BLACK LEATHER JACKET. NOW READ!!)**_

**" FEELING THE PULSE OF THE**

**SPACE FROM YOU TO ME**

**THE LOVE THAT I FELT**

**MADE ME SHAKE MADE ME WEAK**

**I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL AND**

**THERES NOTHING I CAN DO**

**AS THE DAY TURNS INTO NIGHT**

**I AM FOR YOU."**

**EVERYONE WAS DANCING AND CHEERING HIM ON. HE PULLED SAKURA UP BY THE HAND AND STARTED DANCING WITH HER YELLING, " YOU KNOW THE LYRICS SAKURA SING 'EM! " SAKURA STARTED TO SING..**

**" SOON I AM HOPING I WILL TASTE YOUR LUSIOUS LIPS**

**FINE LIKE THE WINE JUST BEYOND MY FINGERTIPS**

**A MAN AND A WOMEN WILL KNOW TRUE ETERNITY**

**UNDERNEATH THE MAGIC OF THE FULL MOON... TAKE IT GAARA! "**

**" PASSONITE LADY! AH! GIVE ME YOUR LOVE**

**MYSTERIOUS LADY! I NEED YOUR LOVE!**

**THE SPELL YOU GOT ME UNDER**

**YOUR EYES THAT ME WONDER**

**IS THIS A FANTASY OR IS THIS LOVE FOR REAL?!**

**DO YOU WANT ME LADY! I NEED YOUR LOVE**

**CAUSE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO TO ME**

**THEY LOCK ME UP AND SET ME FREE**

**FEVER UP THIS CRAZY LOVE**

**DANCING WITH PASSION IN MY HEART "**

**EVERYONE WAS CHEERING AND APPLAUDING THEM AND THEN GAARA KISSED SAKURA.**

**AND EVERY ONE DIED THE END. NAH THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND **_**THEN**_** THEY DIED. MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!**

_**FIN**_

**WANNA KILL ME YET GAARA/SAKURA HATERS? PLEASE DONT. **


End file.
